


Boundless, Languishing

by Mistintherain100631



Series: Re: Zero ~ Starting Life as a Girl in Another World [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emilia is Emi, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Natsuki Subaru, Gen, Male Emilia, Male Ram, Male Rem, My First Fanfic, Natsuki Subaru is Natsuki Sumiko, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Sumiko (Subaru) goes through a lot, genderbent, like a lot, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistintherain100631/pseuds/Mistintherain100631
Summary: Natsuki Sumiko was an average seventeen year old. Well as average as one could be as a shut in. Living with no parents or friends, she had nothing to look forward to in her town. However, one night she gets transported into another world! Despite how exciting and new this land may be, Sumiko will experience the deepest reaches of Hell, all to save Emi and Rem from experiencing more pain than they have to.~Summary is under construction actively~
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Series: Re: Zero ~ Starting Life as a Girl in Another World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968328
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	1. The End...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> My name is Mistintherain100631 and this is my first fanfic that I have ever posted! I decided to go with Re: Zero since a friend of mine got me really interested in the series. ~Disclaimer: I do not own the series, not will I ever. This is purely fictional work that I am posting to possibly allow for other people to enjoy~ There was a few things that made me want to explore the universe of the anime a bit more. One being what would happen when Subaru changed genders? How would this change the original personality of the character? The actions? The drive he held dear to his heart? Well, this is where I'll stop as I don't want to hold you up too long. Enjoy and let me know what you thought in the comments below!

~Sumiko gasped, blackness swallowing her vision. **“This is bad… Very bad…”**  
**“Sumiko? What’s wrong?”** A flash of a pale hand came into focus but quickly disappeared.~

Sumiko sighed, looking at the magazine stand for something to lessen the intense boredom she felt at the moment. Nothing caught her glance, at least until she saw the cover of a shojo manga depicting a bright, loveable girl caught in the arms of a brooding male. “How...cliché?” She picked the book, flipping to a random page. **“Ah, I see. This is where they suck you in.”**

~The floorboards creaked, dyed by the color of crimson. **“No...Run! Hurry!”** Blood continued to sweep across the floors as her vision quivered.~

Sumiko looked up from “The Demon’s First Crush,” spotting a couple from her school, walking towards the bus station in front of the old convenience store. Her dull reflection looked back. Plain, hazel eyes that have often been said to carry the look of evil when she was angered. Long, dark spiky hair was tied back into a ponytail taming her wild locks, a feeble attempt at creating an air of composure. Her sharp features were nothing to ignore, though it did little to attract friends or romantic partners of any sort. Looking away, she put the manga back into its proper placement before turning away.

~A ghostly hand fell into the moonlight with a clatter, casting an an aura of unease within.~

“Hmm, which should I eat today?” Sumiko started to grab the Miso Natto ramen, but stopped. **“Nah, not natto.** I need something with a crunch.” She saw her favorite brand of chips in cheddar cheese and quickly grabbed the bag in delight. “Yes! I haven’t seen these anywhere!”

~ **”Wait there…”** Sumiko reached her hand out to the mysterious hand on the floor. It only seemed to grow brighter with each passing second. Though that could have been delirious thoughts passing through her mind. ~

She rushed up to the cashier, where a teen not much older than her was ringing up her items. **“That’ll be 363 yen.”** Riffling through the pocket in her jacket, she pulled out her wallet to give the money to the male.  
**“Oh, a grooved edge ten.”** After looking at the coin for a second, she replaced the coin with another yen. Sumiko, grabbing the bag, walked out of the store until she came upon the street leading to her home.

~She grasped the pale, lifeless hand. **“I’m…”** Fingers struggling to hold on.~

Sumiko looked across the parking lot.

~Sumiko gasped, blood streaming out of her mouth, **“going to…”** ~

Nothing could be seen in the dark corner of the building.

~A sharp pain struck her harshly, making nothing besides a white wall visible until the hand of evil rushed towards her. **“Save you…”** ~

Shrugging, she walked forward, seemingly oblivious to the hazy wall of aura that appeared from behind. Stopping at the intersection between the sidewalk and crosswalk, Sumiko looked across both ways before glancing back at the store. **“I guess anyone’s eyes would be tired after holing up in their room** , reading **all day.”** She rubbed her eyes, where prominent bags could be seen. With a flash of white, Sumiko opened her eyes to a sight she had never seen before.  
Humans and meta creatures walked through what seemed to be a medieval market, filled with stalls selling jewelry, cookware, and other goods to the customers of the town. She blinked rapidly, looking all around her for something of familiarity. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing that seemed to be of her city. _**‘What’s going on?’** _A wagon pulled by a...giant lizard rushed past the confused girl. **_‘This stuff obviously isn’t fake. Which means...’_** She thought, as she tried to get a grasp on the situation. **_‘So does this mean…I’ve been summoned into a parallel world?!’_**

“Well looking around, this does seem very similar to the big towns back in...my world. Just without the technology. **I guess I can assume this is a fantasy world with typical medieval-style culture.”** Sumiko said as she strolled along the side of the busy road where numerous lizards were pulling carts at speeds similar to cars in her land. “Is this like some of the novels I’ve read? Or the games I played? Hmm maybe-” A scream stopped her train of thought.

Looking at the source, she saw a young child who had fallen in the middle of the busy street about to be run over by a wagon. “Can I get there in time!” Before Sumiko could even take a step in the direction of the possible accident, a figure in suited armor grabbed the kid and rolled to a stop safely on the sidewalk. The townspeople all cheered in joy for the heroics they had just seen. **“Way to go!” “Thank you Knight-sama!”**

Sheepishly glancing at her hand, which had been outreached in the direction of the kid, she chuckled in embarrassment. “What would I have even done in this instance? I know nothing of the world I am in. Not the skills of the people nor what common dangers could be.” Looking around as she walked through the market, nothing too telling about the world was in plain sight.

Seeing a flash of red, she stopped and looked at what appeared to be apples. She looked at the sign but was shocked at the strange characters on the sign. **‘I can’t read this.’**

 **“Hey, girl.”** Sumiko looked up. **“Those are some weird clothes. Are you traveling?”** A heavily muscled man stood behind his stand of apples, wearing clothes that were reminiscent of Arabian clothes from her old world.

 **“What are these?** ” She said as she pointed towards the apples in the crate.

 **“Those are appas.”** The man spoke as he shifted behind his food stands.

 _‘Hmm, appas and not apples? I guess this really is a different world.’_ She thought as she looked at the fruit in interest. _‘I guess they can understand me. But what about money? Is it the same?’_ Reaching into her wallet for some change, Sumiko handed it over to the merchant.

 **“Huh? What kind of money is that?”** The man waved his hand against the handful of money that was held out to him. **“You can’t use that stuff in Lugunica. That means you’re flat broke, huh?”** Aggressively reaching across the table of appas, he pushed her away from his stand. **“Get outta here! Don’t interfere with my business!”** He yelled.

Sumiko sighed and walked away from his stand. “He could have been a little nicer about it. It’s not like I tried to steal anything.” She pouted, while muttering under her breath. **“I’ll just have to go around gathering information first** before doing anything else.” Spotting an inconspicuous building that was decorated with a few flowering shrubs, she started to walk in when the familiar sound of flushing reached her ears. _‘Ahh, a bathroom. With working toilets and sinks. I did not expect this.’_ Quickly walking in to wash her hands, she looked up at the mirror in front of her. Heavy bags rested under her eyes, signaling a lack of sleep. Her hair was tangled and messy despite the loose ponytail it was in. Despite her appearance, Sumiko felt happy.

Back in her world, she held no goals and no drive to anything, But being thrusted into a new environment, she was forced to explore to be able to find her place in the world. _‘Though I do hope it isn’t anything too troublesome.’_ Walking out, she started to walk through the city, walking into various businesses and shops to gain intel on her situation.

The first place she walked into was a bar, the air inside being smoky and musky and only held reptilian people. **“This place is for demihumans only.”** A tall green demihuman stated, holding a barrel of ale over their shoulder.

“Oh! Sorry for my mistake!” Sumiko quickly backed out into the busy sidewalk. _‘I need to find somewhere to regroup my thoughts. The bustle of the main streets is too much for my introverted self.’_ Looking around, she spotted a small alley that was perfect for momentary seclusion. Rushing across the street and past various people, she went to sit on some steps at the end of the backstreet. _‘So apparently there is some sort of segregation going on. But is it due to the humans or the desires of the demihumans?’_

Looking up at the sky, she watched the clouds move slowly. “I’m going to need to find somewhere to stay tonight. My **‘protagonist status’** isn’t very important currently so I have no help from the people here.” Suddenly remembering her cellphone, she quickly pulled it, and opened it. **“My cell phone still works...** but it’s out of range. **What’s the point of having it!”** Abruptly closing it and shoving it into her jacket pocket, she opened up her bag of groceries from the Mini Mart. “What I have on me will be useless in almost any situation. I hope no one tries to attack me. It’ll just be a one-sided fight.”

Standing up Sumiko began to stretch, pulling her arms above her head and balancing on her tiptoes. **“If I was summoned, where’s the** person **who summoned me? Did** they **summon me, only to leave me here alone?”** Hearing footsteps heading towards her, she looked up and was greeted with three men, _‘well one could be a kid with their height,’_ who had a dangerous air around them. The first one to the left was short, having wide eyes and brown hair styled in a bowl cut. The middle man was thin and gangly, wearing broken chains on his person, appearing to be homeless. The last person tall and wide, wearing clothing similar to a pirate, with purple dreads. Either way, they were not the type of people Sumiko wanted to have found her.

The bowl cut kid opened his mouth, sneering, **“What are you babbling about?”**

Chains stepped closer. **“If you don’t wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you’ve got!”** He grabbed the front of her jacket, leaning in face to face.

She coughed, the stench of tobacco wafting off of him. **“Crap, it’s a compulsory event…”**

 **“Move it, move it! You guys! Out of my way!”** A small blonde boy was running towards the group of thugs with a red scarf flying behind him.

Sumiko sighed, feeling the luck of God finally coming here. **“Is that the** person **who summoned me?!”**

The boy came to a stop. **“Summoned? I dunno what you’re talkin’ about, but I’m busy! Sorry, live strong!”** He waved his hand as he jumped past the group, smirking at the prize he held in his hands.

 **“Wait, what? What!?”** Sumiko gasped as dread filled her stomach, watching as he jumped across the sides of the surrounding buildings until he eventually reached the roof. When the men and Sumiko finally looked back at one another, she laughed nervously. **“Hey, that didn’t make you decide to be less hostile towards me, by chance, did it?”**

The pirate cracked his fingers. **“Actually, it rained on our parade and made things worse.”**

Sumiko whimpered inside her mind. **‘Just calm down Natsuki** Sumiko. What can you do to get out of this situation?’ Looking around, she tried to spot anything that could help her get out of this situation. It was to no avail. No one was walking by the secluded alley. _‘I guess I’ll have to try to get myself out of this situation.’_ Looking up, she rushed towards the pirate, yelling **“You lumps of EXP!”** Punching him the face which knocked him down to the ground. As Chains rushed backwards to get away from the girl, Sumiko roundhouse kicked Bowl Cut, making him fly into a wall on one side of the alley. Glancing up, she saw Chains whip out two daggers, spinning them into a circle while grinning menacingly. She slowed down to a stop cautiously, putting her fists up. “I wish I got the memo that we were allowed to play with sharp objects. I would’ve brought mine.”

“Heh, you think I would have let you get that far? Especially you, being an amatuer fighter?” He pointed towards her bruised knuckles. “You clearly haven’t fought that often if you are starting to get worn out.”

All of a sudden, Sumiko was restrained by the pirate as Bowl Cut walked back up to Chains. Struggling fruitlessly, she tried to scream but her mouth had been covered by the pirate. _‘Cowards! Fucking cowards! Go eat some shit!'_ The men started to loom closer to her, their tongues practically salivating in their mouths.

“I can’t wait to repay you for that kick. **And don’t think it’ll be painless!”** Bowl cut yelled, hand reaching out to start pulling on her hair.

Sumiko gasped, closing her eyes in dread. _‘Is this how my experience is going to start in the new world?'_

 **“That’s enough.”** Everyone whipped their heads towards the entrance of the alley. A figure dressed in spotless clothing, appeared to be an angel in the sunlight. It was a tall, lithe teen male was gazing upon the scene with disdain. With his purple eyes observing everyone, Sumiko gasped at the seeming fictional appearance he held. Pure white hair tied back into a low ponytail, striking purplish blue eyes, and flawless white clothing. _‘He really does look like an angel!’_

 **“Who the hell are you,”** One of the thugs growled.

 **“Stop now, and I’ll let this slide. So just graciously return what you stole.”** The voice of the male was low and soothing, almost making Sumiko want to fall asleep. _‘Is he actually going to help me?’_

 **“What we stole?”** The three brutes looked at one another.

 **“Now, please. It’s important to me. I’ll give up on the other stuff, but I can’t let you have that.”** The angelic being frowned, seeming to be upset about what they had lost. **“Be good and hand it over, please.”**

Pirate moved his hand off of Sumiko’s mouth, pointing towards her. **“You didn’t come to save this kid?”**

The white haired male looked at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. **“What strange clothes she has..."**


	2. Of the Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumiko and Emi have now met face to face! How will our heroine and the gorgeous half-elf continue on their journey now?

Previously: The white haired male looked at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. **“What strange clothes he has…**

**_Chapter 2: Of the Beginning…_ **

Sumiko tried to convey her desperation to the stranger, though it soon seemed fruitless. 

**“If you asked me if I had a connection to her, I’d have to say no.”**

The pirate smirked down at her, then yelled **“then you’ve got no business with us!”** Pointing up onto the roof where the blonde kid had just jumped onto, he let Sumiko fall to the arms of Chains, who grasped her tightly. **“If someone stole from you, it was that brat who just ran by!”**

Bowl Cut also motioned in that direction. **“Yeah! That way! He ran that way!”**

‘Y _up, there goes my hope. I’m going to die in this alley, with no one knowing who I am or how I even got here.’_ She dropped, letting her limbs fall limp towards the ground and allowed her eyes to go blank. _‘Hopefully I won’t feel any of the pain doing this.’_

The male peered into the alley, humming as he thought. “Well **...They don’t seem to be lying… I need to go after him!”** The white haired person started to run past the group, seeming to chase after the culprit. 

Sighing with ease, the men turned back towards the woman in the arms of their leader, and started to bring her into one of the doors within the alley. _‘So this is how I go. Well, mom and dad, wherever you are, I hope you are happy with me. Because this is all I have accomplished for you.’_

 **“But regardless of that…”** The voice of the angelic being came back into the ears of the criminals and Sumiko. **“I can’t overlook what’s going on here.”** Aiming his hand towards the evildoers, ice began to form in front of his palm and began to shoot towards the men. The ice shoved the group to the ground, away from Sumiko. 

_‘Ah! Freedom! But why can’t I move. Someone, please help!’_ She tried to get up and away from them, but her limbs stayed locked in place. Ice fell all around her and disappeared in a flash of blue light. 

**“Magic?”** It appeared the three males didn’t stay down from the shot of ice into their guts. **“Mess with us, will you? I don’t care if you can use magic! I’ll kill you!”** Chains pointed towards the man in white. **“You think you can win when it’s two against one?! Huh?!”**

Perching his hand underneath his chin, the male thought for a moment. **“You’re right. Two against one may be unfair.”**

A mysterious voice started to speak. **“Two against two should make it fair, then.”** A figure that looked a lot like a grey and white cat wearing a purple satchel appeared in the hand of the male. 

Pirate spat on the ground. **“You’re a user of the spiritual arts?”**

The cat winked, floating towards him as the man spoke. **“Correct. Back off now and I won’t come after you.”** He glared at the three. **“Decide quickly. I’m in a hurry.”**

 **“You** fucker! **Next time I see you, I won’t go easy on you!”** Chains yelled, pointing at the male towards the end of the alley.

The spirit grinned mischievously as it spun around it’s user. **“Do anything to him, and I’ll haunt you and your kin forever.”** It chuckled. **“Not that you’ll have any kin if I do that.”**

Squealing, Pirate and Chains ran away, only to rush back and grab Bowl Cut before speeding back into the bustle of the city. 

Sumiko, having finally managed to pull herself into a sitting position on the ground watched as they ran away. **“You saved me. Thanks.”**

 **“Don’t move”** His eyes seemed to pierce her soul, receiving every sin she had ever done in her lifetime. She felt uncomfortable and looked away from his gaze. **“See? You averted your eyes because you have a guilty conscience! Looks like my judgement was spot-on.**

 **“Are you sure?”** The cat stated as he rested on the male’s shoulders. **“I think it was just** from the nerves of the experience. Don’t you remember what we walked in one? **I didn’t sense any malice at all.”**

The man turned his head towards his spirit, eyes narrowed in displeasure. **“You be quiet, Puck.”** He took a step closer to Sumiko. **“You know who stole my insignia from me, don’t you?”**

Sumiko thought back on everything she had done since landing in the new world. **“Uh, sorry, but I don’t have the slightest idea.** I did happen to see someone running and jumping onto the room not long ago though.” Shrugging her shoulders, she began to stand up and lean against the wall for support. Her knees still felt weak. 

**“What? Wait, it can’t be.”** Sighing in frustration, the man pouted as he turned his back against Sumiko. “Did I really just miss him? 

**“You should probably hurry after** him **,** sir. **I could..help...** ” Taking a step towards him, she wobbled and began to fall. 

Puck tsked at the thud that was made when she hit the floor. **“Aw, you shouldn’t have tried to get up. What should we do?”**

Closing her eyes, Sumiko tried to get her breath under control, barely hearing the conversation that the male was having with Puck. **“It’s none of our business. She won’t die. We’ll just leave him.”**

 _‘Leave me? Alone? Haven’t I gone through enough? Why won’t anyone just give me some pity!’_ She thought as she looked up to the sky

 **“Really?”** For some odd reason, the cat sounded doubtful. 

**“Yes, really.”** Sumiko’s eyes began to close against her will. 

The male stepped close to her, brushing some hair out of her eyes. **“You say that, but I’ll bet you’ll still help her.”**

There was a soft touch against her face, soothing her worries before she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. _‘Huh, even though he is arguing against helping me, why...is...he?”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``````

Sumiko woke to the sensation of softness underneath her head. Blinking, she looked straight ahead as she tried to not let whoever was underneath her know that she was awake. **_‘Is my head on someone’s lap?’_ **

**“Are you awake?”** The voice of her savior caused her to burst up until she was sitting up. Peering up, she came face to face with a giant cat person. 

“Kyahh!” Sumiko shrieked, jumping away from Puck. “I’m sorry! Please don’t eat me!”

Smiling serenely, Puck shook his head. **“It’s just a thoughtful arrangement we made, so that you could at least feel comfortable until you woke up.”**

Groaning, she hid her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry! Did the guy end up catching the person who stole his stuff?” 

“No, I didn’t. And **don’t get the wrong idea.”** The male’s voice spoke to the left of the giant creature. **“I had to stay because there are things I want to ask you.”** He gestured towards Puck and himself before continuing. **“Healing your wounds and making Puck your pillow until you woke up were for my own benefit. So I need you to repay me in kind.”**

‘He almost reminds me of a tsundere. But....no. That couldn’t be it. I probably have made him lose track of the thief.’ Sumiko looked at the man sitting next to Puck. **“For such a normal favor, you’re making it sound like I really owe you something big.”**

Standing up, he stated **“no such thing”** before continuing with his questioning. **“You have some idea who stole my insignia, right”**

 **“Insignia?”** _‘Is this a video game reference? If so, I hope this is the right thing he is talking about._ She glanced down, observing her fingernails. **“You mean one of those badge things that shows your affiliation?”** When she had looked back up, the male was holding his fingers up in the shape of an oval. 

**“It has a jewel in the center, and it’s about this big.”** His eyes, while seeming unexpressive, displayed his desperation in order to find this ‘insignia.’ 

**“Sorry, but no matter how many times you ask, I have no idea.”** Holding her hand up, she started to speak again. “However, I did see someone who could have taken it. He was short, had golden hair and was wearing a red scarf. Was this who you were chasing after?” 

The male thought for a second, “I think so!” 

“Then let me help! I am sure that I remember his face better than you who had only a glance!” Sumiko rushed as she saw him begin to protest. 

**“You’re very strange...** just **so we’re clear, I can’t do anything to thank you.”** He nodded, very quickly before beginning to walk away. 

She giggled and grabbed her bag of food before catching up to walk side by side. “That’s okay! **I don’t need you too. I** wanted **to thank you. That’s why I want to help.”**

The male looked at her quickly, skin turning red on his pale cheeks. **“I didn’t do anything deserving of thanks.”**

“Well you saved me from getting murdered.” Sumiko said as she started to follow him out of the alley into the street. “Or worse.” 

“She’s right ya know?” Puck floated back onto the white haired teen’s shoulder, finally back into normal size. “You easily could have left her to the mercy of those...beasts and went on with your day. But I’m glad you didn’t.” Puck started to purr, rubbing his face into his user’s cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sumiko and the still unnamed male explored the city with Puck, searching for the mysterious kid who had disappeared with his insignia. Along the way, Sumiko often had to rely on him to keep her out of dangerous places. As they looked high and wide, showing off a crudely drawn picture of the thief, they eventually reached a building that towered over the city, which they climbed until they got to the top. 

**“I talked big, but isn’t this town too huge to find one little thing in?”** Sumiko sighed, sitting dejectedly on the ledge of the stairs. 

**“It’s the capital of Lugunica. You didn’t even know that, um…”** The male turned towards her. 

**“That’s right. We haven’t asked your name yet.”** Puck said as he began to float towards her. 

Sumiko jumped up. **“Oh, yeah, you’re right. I’ll introduce myself first, then.”** She stretched her hand to the male. **“My name is Natsuki** Sumiko. **Not only am I** somewhat **clueless, I’m also broke beyond compare! Nice to meet you guys!”**

The male looked at her, sighing. **“When that’s all you say, you really do sound hopeless. I’m Puck, one of the spirits that Emi can summon.”** Puck rushed towards Sumiko’s open hand head first and bounced up and down in lieu of a handshake. 

“Emi? That’s your name?” She looked at the now dubbed male, Emi, who nodded his head. “It’s such a nice name!” 

Emi merely tilted his head, observing the interaction his spirit was having with the girl. **“It’s very unusual to see someone who can touch a spirit so casually. Where are you from?”**

Sumiko crossed her arms, with Puck following close behind mimicking her stance. **“Well, following the usual pattern, a small island nation to the east.”** _‘I hope this is correct!’_

 **“Lugunica is the easternmost nation on our continental map.”** Emi said as he watched her. **“There’s no nation east of here.”**

 **“No way, really! There’s nothing east of here?”** _‘I guess this is further cementing the fact that I am not back home anymore. I don’t think there is even a way to get back to my home world.’_ Sumiko laughed nervously, as she rubbed the back of her head. “I guess I am from nowhere now!” 

Emi looked at her with pity in his eyes. **“You have no idea where you are, you have no money, you can’t read, and you have no one who can help you. You might be in an even more precarious position than I am…”** He started to walk towards the girl. **“Um,** Sumiko **, was it?”**

Blushing, Sumiko nodded as she tried to step away from the handsome male who was getting close to her. **“Yes, that’s my name.”**

 **“When I look at you this way, you look pretty well built.”** Puck stated as he observed her body. 

“Well, **I do work out every day.”** She flexed her hand a bit, reminiscing on her home exercises she did from home. “My parents, well when they were around, always told me to exercise since I never did much outside of the house. They wanted to make sure I stayed healthy!” 

**“That means you’re from a respectable family, right?”** Emi grabbed her hand, looking at her fingers. 

**“H-Hey-”** Sumiko half-shrieked, trying to motion Puck to help her. All he did was shake his head with an eerie look in his eyes. 

Emi continued with his one sided conversation. **“Your fingers, too. They’re very pretty. They’re evidence that you don’t live like a peasant at all.”** Looking back up to Sumiko’s face, he followed the line of her body, observing the hidden lithe muscles that she held. **“And your muscles don’t look like the kind you gain by working.”**

“Can y-you let go now!” She yelled, finally able to pull her hand free. _‘Is he some sort of pervert? Just who did I decide to help!?’_ **“Time to get back to asking around!”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Now back in the town square of Lugunica, Sumiko and Emi were looking around for clues as to where the thief could have gone. 

**“Hey** Sumiko **…”** Emi pointed to one side of the market. **“Do you get the feeling that child is lost?”**

Looking over, Sumiko saw a small girl with teal hair wearing a pink dress and maroon boots. She was pacing nervously back and forth, seeming to look for someone. “Do you want to help her?” She asked. 

Emi glanced over, surprised. **“If she’s lost, we have to do something.”**

The little girl’s eyes started to well up, tears leaking down her face. 

**“She’s crying!”** Emi stated angrily. **“Is she not,** Sumiko?”

Sumiko, having gone breathless from the rush of emotion Emi showed her, was unable to do anything but watch as he walked over to the crying girl. 

The child, having heard footsteps brightened up until she saw that it was not her guardians. Emi kneeled down as he whispered to her. **“I’m sorry I’m not who you were looking for. So, what’s the matter? Aren’t your mom and dad with you?”**

The little girl whimpered, tears coming anew once more. 

Emi gasped and started to stutter. **“Um, uh… Don’t cry...I won’t do anything to you, all right”**

 **“What I have here is one grooved-edge ten-yen coin.”** Sumiko held a coin in front of their faces. **“I will now clutch it tightly in my hand.”** Squeezing her hand tightly, she slipped it underneath her tight elastic sleeve in preparation for the magic trick she was about to perform. **“Tight, tight, tight...like that!”** Bringing her hand back out in front of the little girl and Emi, she opened her fist, showing off an empty palm. **“And now… Imagine that!”** The little girl had stopped crying and was looking up to Sumiko in wonder. Winking, she reached across to touch the top of the girl’s head and pulled out the coin from her sleeve. **“And this...is where the coin was hiding.”**

The girl gasped, amazement shining on her features. “Here, **you can have this.”** Sumiko said as she handed her the coin. **“It’s rare, so take good care of it.”**

The child smiled sweetly and nodded towards the black haired woman, **“Thank you”**

Having now derailed the potential trainwreck of emotions, Sumiko, Emi, and the little girl were walking down the market hand in hand on the search for the girl’s mother. 

**“I see. You got separated from your mom, huh?”** Sumiko chuckled lightly. **“Hey, it’ll be fine. Just leave it to me and the young** man **over there. We’ll find them for you in no time”**

Emi looked over at Sumiko with curiosity gleaming in her eyes. “You know, we almost look like a couple when we do this.” 

Sumiko stopped, a blush practically setting her face ablaze. “W-what! I’m sure they don’t! Especially with the hair color!” 

The girl’s exclamation stopped their conversation from veering off any further. **“Oh! Mommy!”** She yelled as she ran towards a female with dark purple hair. “Mama!” 

Emi smiled at the scene serenely. **“Looks like she found her.”**

“Thank goodness.” Was the only thing Sumiko said as she watched the happy reunion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Sumiko and Emi were now on a bridge overlooking crystal clear water. **“I think we took a pretty long way around, but** helping the girl was nice at least.” Sumiko said as she lounged over the railing of the bridge. 

“Well, **now we can continue our search with our minds at ease, right?”** Emi looked over to her companion for the day. **“Anyway, why did you help me? You were against the idea.”**

“I never said I was against the idea. That was your own presumption. I just wanted to know what you would do in that situation with a helpless girl like me.” She stated as she pointed a finger towards the male. “Here I am, in a completely new place and extremely unknowledgeable about my current situation. So, in the simplest words possible, I wanted to test you.” 

Emi looked surprised, making her response seem out of the ordinary. “Test me, huh? Is it because **I’m a half-elf**?” 

“A half-elf?” Sumiko tilted her head. “Aha! That explains why you are so handsome! Back in my hometown, people just aren’t made like you!” 

“H-Huh?” Emi pointed to himself. “But… **I mean…I’m a half-elf…”**

Sumiko only cocked her head further. **“Ya, I heard you.”**

The half-elf stood up straight from where he was leaning against the bridge before crouching in embarrassment. Puck flew out of his green gem and rushed towards Sumiko, little paws in the motion of a fist before punching her cheek softly. 

**“What’d you do that for?”** She said as she touched her cheek. 

**“I just had to do something about this unbearable tingle I feel!”** Puck yelled as he wound himself up into a ball whilst floating. 

Sumiko glared before coming nose to nose with Puck. **“I can’t accept being hit for a reason like that.”** Her eyes quickly crinkled, portraying the smile she was hiding from the two males. **“Though I forgive you because it was squishy.”**

Puck shivered from the unexplainable emotion he, rather his user was feeling. **“I didn’t hit you out of anger or anything. The opposite, in fact.”**

Emi quickly turned, still crouched on the ground. “Sumiko, **you’re such a dunderhead!”** A light blush was visible on his cheeks, though be it from embarrassment or happiness remains to be untold. 

“Ehh! **Dunderhead? Who says that in this day and age?”** Sumiko held her arms out. **“And why are you insulting me?”**

He stood up with cheeks puffed in feigned anger. **“Hmph! Whatever! More importantly, we have to get back to the search.”**

Sumiko reached her arm out, almost dislodging Puck from her hair. **“Hey, hang on!”** Emi stopped and turned to look at her. **“Running around without a plan never ends well. There’s a basic rule of searches.”**

 **“A basic rule of searches?”** Emi asked. 

Sumiko nodded. **“Yep. You revisit the crime scene a hundred times.”** Perching her chin between her fingers, she thought for a moment. **“Where was your insignia stolen?”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The two were now in front of a man’s fruit stand in the market where Sumiko was practically thrown away from.

 **“You see, it seems the crime happened right around here, so I came back to this fruit stand** so that I could help out my friend here.” Sumiko stated proudly. 

The green haired merchant shifted grouchily from behind his display. **“What? I thought I had a customer, but it’s just the broke kid?”**

“I’m flattered you remember me! But I am not here for that. Can you help us with finding the thief who stole something from this kind man?” Sumiko said as the man began to veer more in anger. 

The appa seller looked at her, confusion clear on his face. **“So,** that’s what you **want to say to me, now that I have two broke customers?”**

As he loomed closer, she began to stutter. “W-well, **we hoped we could ask you some questions…”**

She jumped when he lunged towards her face. **“That was a sarcastic way of telling you I don’t have time for losers with no money! Get outta here!”**

 **“Missus!”** A childish shout stopped the conversation. All three people looked to the right to see a little girl with teal hair who was frantically waving, and an older woman with dark purple hair. 

The purple haired mother spoke up, sensing the tension between the merchant and the kids who helped her daughter. **“Thanks for your help earlier.”**

Sumiko smiled and waved back. **“What brings you back here?”**

The woman motioned towards the stall as she moved closer to the merchant. **“It’s my husband’s shop, so we were just stopping by.”**

The husband looked back at them with a frown on his face. The girl rushed towards her father and wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling as she looked up at him. He chuckled as he patted her head. **“Hey, there’s my little girl.”** Looking at his wife, he motioned to Sumiko and Emi. **“Wait, you know these broke losers?”**

Nodding, she explained what happened with their daughter. **“She got lost, and they found her** and searched the market until they could find me.” 

The little girl let go of her father and approached Emi. **“Here,** mister.” She held her hands out to him, having a pink flower in them. “Please have this as a notion of thanks!”

 _‘Wah! So kawaii!’_ Sumiko held her cheeks in her hands as she did a happy dance in her head. _‘I’d probably get beaten up if I took her with me, right?’_

 **“Thank you,”** Emi said as he clasped the flower onto his jacket pocket, smiling down to the girl who grinned back at him. 

Clearing his throat, the merchant apologized. **“Sorry about that. You helped my daughter, and I want to thank you. You can ask for anything.”**

Sumiko and Emi grinned at one another, finally gaining some good karma their way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The sun was beginning to set over the slums of Lugunica. As the two walked through the desolate town, Sumiko glanced at the emaciated faces. Suspicious looks greeted them as they continued on. 

**“The air, the atmosphere, and most likely, the attitudes of the people living here are awful.”** She said as she glanced at Emi. **“Are you sure** he’s **here?”**

\------------------------------Flashback start------------------------------------------

The merchant looked at the crude drawing of the thief. **“It must be that Felt boy. You said a nimble little blonde boy, right?”** He looked up at Emi and Sumiko. **“She’s well-known in the slums. Dunno where she lives, though.”**

\------------------------------Flashback over------------------------------------------

Emi looked around nervously. **“Maybe someone will tell us if we ask.”**

 **“No one would sell out one of their own, so I don’t think that will work.** At least not without some bribes, which we don’t have access to.” Puck interrupted. 

Nodding, Sumiko stopped to look at them. **“Maybe we should come back later.”**

Puck started to yawn, his form flickering between visible and invisible. **“Whether you stay or leave, you should decide quickly. I’m almost out of time.”**

 **“You’re what? Out of time?”** Sumiko said as she reached out to pet the cat spirit. 

**“I have a cute appearance, but I am a spirit. It takes a lot of mana, just to appear in physical form.”** Puck said as he leaned against the side of Emi’s face for support. **“So at night, I return to the crystal I was summoned from and prepare for the emergence of the sun. On average, my ideal staying time is from about nine to five.”**

 **“Nine to five? You sound like a civil servant.”** _“So I guess spirits aren’t without their drawbacks. Does this affect them more after a fight?’_ Sumiko whipped her head towards Emi who was stroking Puck. 

**“We’ll be fine without Puck. We have to move forward.”** Holding his hands out, Puck stepped onto Emi’s palms and sat down. 

**“Yeah. But sorry...I’m at my limit…”** His form started to disappear more than he had when they entered the slums. 

**“It’s almost like he’s dying when he disappears…”** She observed

 **“Sorry to work you so hard, Puck. We’ll handle things from here, so get some rest.”** Emi grasped the green gem that was around his neck until it was brought closer to his spirit.. 

**“Don’t do anything reckless. If it comes down to it, use the odo to summon me again.”** Puck said as he began to spin in a circle. Emi nodded and watched as he turned towards the girl. **“All right, see to the rest,** Sumiko.” Puck started to glow green and then his form burst into little green orbs in the air, rapidly expanding around Sumiko and Emi before collapsing into the odo.

Sumiko gasped as she watched the process. “Whoa, that was so pretty it almost made me sad!” 

\------------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------------------

As they walked through the slums, trying to find Felt, they eventually reached a little waterway area with a bridge. Needing to take a break for a moment, Sumiko stopped towards the end of the bridge. 

“Huh, I think this is the first time I have ever been left alone with a boy **since I was in grade school.** It’s weird. What does one talk about with a potential ally in situations like these?” She muttered as she watched the water flow. “So how are we going to find Felt now? I am fresh out of ideas.” 

**“I’ll ask the lesser spirits.”** Emi said as he stopped a few feet away from Sumiko. 

**“Lesser spirits?”** she asked. 

**“Lesser spirits are beings that haven’t become spirits yet. They grow over time, and when they gain strength and self-awareness, they become full spirits, like Puck.”** Emi began to wordlessly chant under his breath as Sumiko watched in awe. Blue orbs came in tides, until they surrounded Emi, making him glow angelically. The entire area around them was alit with the light coming from the lesser spirits, casting an almost romantic aura to surround the two. All Sumiko could do was stare at Emi and the power he held. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished Episode 1! Going minute by minute is difficult to do when transcribing the anime into fanfiction. (Just a little side note for anyone somewhat confused. Bolded words are directly from the anime. Italicized words are thoughts. Bolded and italicized words are thoughts directly from the anime. Also, I know it may seem a little boring right now, and Sumiko's personality is matching up with Subaru, but as things get rolling, the differences between the two will become more obvious.) But anyways, I hope you have enjoyed what I have so far! Let me know if you have any questions or thoughts on the story. ~Constructive criticism is always appreciated. ~  
> I tried to put a picture of the art inspo for female Natsuki in the story. If it doesn't work and you guys are curious, here is the link:  
> https://www.zerochan.net/2036194


	3. And the Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now exposed to something terrible brewing beneath herself, how will Sumiko deal with the knowledge that the power gives her?

Previously:  **“Lesser spirits are beings that haven’t become spirits yet. They grow over time, and when they gain strength and self-awareness, they become full spirits, like Puck.”** Emi began to wordlessly chant under his breath as Sumiko watched in awe. Blue orbs came in tides, until they surrounded Emi, making him glow angelically. The entire area around them was alit with the light coming from the lesser spirits, casting an almost romantic aura to surround the two. All Sumiko could do was stare at Emi and the power he held. 

**_Chapter 3: And the Beginning…_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

As Sumiko and Emi continued on their search, they both observed the distilled calm that was in the broken down homes and scavenged fields. 

**“It’s getting lonelier and lonelier.”** Emi noted. 

Sumiko nodded, despite the darkness hiding her movement.  **“Does** he  **really live in a place like this?** You would think a thief who steals often would be trying to get out of the slums.” 

**“The lesser spirits said they saw someone who looked like Felt coming in this direction…”** His voice started to quiet down with the approach of another person. 

The new male had shaggy brown hair with a scruffy face wearing rags. As Sumiko called out to him, he turned.  **“Hey,** dude! **Does a** boy  **named Felt live up this way?”**

**“Huh? Felt?”** The man grinned as he pointed down the road.  **“Nothing that way but Old Man Rom’s loot house. Did Felt steal something from you guys? Well, go try and negotiate to get it back.”** He raised his hand up high. “ **Live strong.”**

_ ‘Is that some kind of catchphrase around here?’  _ “Thanks for the information!” With the moon now lighting their way, Sumiko and Emi made their way to the supposed house of Old Man Rom’s. 

As she shined her flashlight from her cell phone onto the house, the white haired male growled as he paced back and forth.  **“Why do I have to pay money to get back something stolen from me?”**

Sumiko stated calmly as she checked her person for all of her belongings. “I think it’s something called greed, rather than common decency. But,  **at any rate, leave this one to me.** Puck wanted me to make sure you are okay, so  **I’ll negotiate with him.”**

Emi nodded and went to the left side of the building.  **“All right. I’ll leave it to you.** But make sure you get it back! Or don’t come back out!”

The black haired girl started to fix her ponytail, as she watched the male walk away. “I will, I will.” She began to walk up onto the porch until she stopped.  **“Stay outside and keep watch for unsavory figures.** I’d like the opportunity for a handsome gentleman like you to walk me home! Oh, the things I’ll write to my girlfriends!”

Emi only appeared to be unimpressed with the slight teasing Sumiko threw his way.  **“Don’t say dumb things like that.”**

“Alright, but I mean it.  **Don’t come in until I say it’s all right,** Emi.” Sumiko stared at him for a few seconds, waiting on a reply.  **“What?”**

He shook his head.  **“N-Nothing. Never mind. If you can get my insignia back, I’ll** owe you. Big time, I mean.” 

Noticing that their conversation was done for the time being, Sumiko cautiously opened the door.  **“Excuse me…”** She called out to whoever was listening. Hearing no reply, she closed the door behind. The girl moved the flashlight across the room, spotting junk of all types scattered the room.  **“Now, am I walking into a demon nest or a snake pit?”** The light passed over a cup spilled on the bar, dripping onto the floor.  **“Either is totally plausible…and why isn’t there anyone here?”**

Taking note of all of the seemingly stolen goods, she slowly moved further into the room.  **“A place that handles stolen goods can only afford to be so careless.”** When Sumiko stepped onto something that made a sloshing sound.  _ ‘Huh?’  _

Red. All she was red. A lifeless hand, which once held a bat laid in a pool of red. Severed off from the owner’s body. She stepped back in shock, but was unable to process the thought of running away. Looking further away from the arm was a man, no more correctly a Giant, was slumped over, blood gushing out of his mouth, staining everything deep, dark red. Feeling nauseous, Sumiko’s vision began to waver. Her breaths started to speed up, only hastening when a voice whispered close to her ear. 

**“Oh, dear, you found that?”** Sumiko stopped, body stiffening in fear.  **“Well, I have no choice, then. Yes, I have no choice…”** The voice cooed out threatening. 

With a sickening slash, her body flew across the floor, only skidding to a stop once she dropped her light. As she tried to get up, a harsh sensation ripped across her abdomen.  **“Ow, that burns…”** Glancing at where the pain was coming from, all Sumiko could see on her person was blood gushing from her stomach. Vision going fuzzier by the minute, she held up her hand, not comprehending what she was seeing. Red decorated the palms.  **_‘Oh, crap...Is all of that my blood?’_ ** Feeling pressure rising from her throat, she coughed, blood coming everywhere. 

Covering her mouth, she struggled to keep her eyes open.  **_‘This is bad… Very Bad…’_ ** Unable to hold her weight up, Sumiko collapsed. 

Hearing a door open, Emi’s voice drifted in. “Sumiko?  **What’s wrong?** Sumiko?” 

Struggling to speak, Sumiko tried to warn him.  **“No...Run! Hurry!”** Emi only continued to walk closer to her. Hearing a slick slash and a gasp of pain, Emi fell to the floor right besides Sumiko. Mouth agape, she watched as his blood spread around him, soaking the wood a deep maroon. 

She fought against the darkness trying to take over, reaching across to grasp the hand of her companion, her friend who had saved her from trouble.  **“Wait there…”** She furrowed her brows in anger.  **“I’m...going to...save you…”**

And all of a sudden, darkness trapped her. As Sumiko opened her eyes, she once again saw the green haired merchant, though this time he was holding an appa in her face.  **“What’s the matter,** girl?  **You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”**

“Ah, nothing. Thank you for your time, but I am broke as can be!” She jumped away from his motioning hand. 

**“I run a business here. I don’t have time for window-shoppers.”** He scolded, voice following her as she rushed away from his stand. 

Eventually she came to a stop in the middle of the market, looking around in confusion. She looked inside the bag that was in her hand. Everything was still in it.  **“What’s going on? Wasn’t it just nighttime a minute ago?”** Remembering the shocking pain that happened, she lifted up her shirt, only to see a thin white scar.  _ ‘That wasn’t there before? But _ **_the wound on my belly is gone..._ ** _ Perhaps the scar is from it…? No, that is impossible.’  _ as she inspected the new scar on her body,  __ Sumiko recalled Emi’s body falling to the floor beside her. 

**“Oh, right!** Emi!” Covering her face in shame, she thought back to the moment.  **“Damn it, didn’t Puck ask me to take care of** him?” Sumiko looked from side to side in the market.  **“I have to get back to that shop!”** Taking off, she went into the alley that was in her...last life. Once again, the three men showed up on time. 

**“Hey, why do you look so spooked?”** Bowl Cut taunted, eyes narrowed in cruelty. 

Chains followed up.  **“If you don’t wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you’ve got!”**

Sumiko stared at them in shock. _‘This already happened. Why is this happening again?’_ **“You guys… Did you see I was alone and decided to get revenge?”**

They looked at her in confusion, eyebrows quirked.  **“Huh? What’re you talking about?”** Chains shouted across the alley. 

**“Are you nuts?”** Bowl Cut hissed. 

Raising his hand, Pirate smiled and beckoned for Sumiko’s pockets.  **“Don’t worry about it. Just leave everything you’ve got on the ground, and we’ll let you go.”**

Losing her eyes, Sumiko sighed.  **“Everything I’ve got, huh?”** She set the bag down onto the cold stone ground. “Well, this is it. It’s not like I care much for it anyways.” 

She watched as they followed the motion of the bag, and suddenly lunged, punching Chains in his throat, knocking him out. Moving onto her next target, she kicked Bowl Cut straight into the wall, making him squeal until he fell to the floor face first. Waking up from his shock, Pirate rushed towards her, fists swinging angrily.  **“Whoa, there.”** Sumiko cried out as she dodged out of the way from several close calls. 

“I’m done playing.  **Don’t underestimate a truant kid with too much free time.”** She yelled while twisting Pirate’s arm. “After practicing karate for 3 years,  **my grip strength is now over 70 kilograms!”** Suddenly kicking the crotch of Pirate, he slumped over onto the ground, shaking in pain. 

**“I’m in a hurry! Don’t get in my way again!”** Sumiko called out behind her as she ran to the slums. 

~Time Skip~

Now standing in front of the door of the loot house, Sumiko’s breath started to hasten as memories of what ‘supposedly’ would happen began to flicker in her mind.  **“Don’t freak out… Don’t freak out, don’t freak out!”**

Listening for any signs of danger within the building, she started to knock on the door, each pound getting progressively louder.  _ ‘ _ **_Am I_ ** _ wrong about this? What if this is all just in my head?’  _ “Hello! Is someone inside! Please open up! Hello! Hello!” 

Violently swinging the door open, a thunderous yell rang out.  **“Shut yer trap!”** The sounds of chains accompanied each food step.  **“You tryin’ to bust down by door, when you don’t even know the signal or password!?”** The Giant was huge, body overwhelming in all ways possible. Thick stark white eyebrows rested above two stern eyes accompanied by a swirling red tattoo on the right side of his forehead. He loomed in close to Sumiko’s face. 

Sweat beads dripped off of her face as she seemed to watch the lifeless body of the man.  **“You’re…”**

Inside of the dwelling, Sumiko glanced around the room for any signs of death that were in her...dream?  _ ‘What even was that? A vision, a hallucination. I...don’t know.’  _ The only noise she heard was the chugging of alcohol from the old man. 

**“What’re you all fidgety for?”** The drunkard chortled. “Is something itchin’  **ya that much?”**

“Why are you talking about stuff like that in public!” She shrieked. “I had a legitimate question to ask you!” 

“Well, what did you expect?  **You’ve already interrupted my evening booze.”** The Giant stated as he finally set his cup down.  **“You’ll kill me if you start talkin’ about boring stuff now.”** Only to immediately pick it back up to continue with his drinking. 

“Well, I’m going to ask it anyway.” Looking off to the side of the room, Sumiko rushed through her question that she had prepared to ask the old man before coming here.  **“Have you died recently?”**

With a slap of his heavy hand on his head, the man burst out in laughter.  **“Well, I admit I’m an old man at death’s door, but I ain’t really died yet.”**

Pouting at his treatment of her, Sumiko continued with her questioning.  **“Okay, then have you seen a** boy  **with** white  **hair?”**

**“Silver hair?”** The man shook his head.  **“I ain’t seen anyone that conspicuous.”**

_ ‘Thank goodness. That is one less thing to worry about for the time being. Maybe-’  _ The drunk man interrupted her train of thought.  **“So what are you doin’ here, anyway?”**

“Me? I’m...helping a potential friend out by locating an item. It’s  **an insignia.”** The black haired teen said while watching the Giant. Despite how drunk he appeared, his eyes seemed to follow Sumiko’s every move, possibly on the search for danger.  _ ‘How did someone bring this big dude down? That just seems damn near impossible.’  _

“So another potential buyer, ehh?” The old man took a glance at Sumiko’s being. “The question is,  **of course, whether you’ll be able to afford it. You seem to be… well not very well off. Money wise of course.”**

“Well isn’t  **the option of trading** a thing?” She asked as she laid out everything she had on her. “I’ve got potato chips, ramen, and even my cell phone. H-Hey! What are you doing with my chips!” 

The Giant was shoving fistfuls of the chips into his mouth. “I smelled something delicious and my noise brought me to this bag of food. These would be great with some alcohol.” Turning his back to her, he shuffled through the shelves before pulling out a bottle. “Want a glass?” 

Shaking her head, Sumiko could only watch as he demolished the bag of chips alongside another glass of booze. “Will any of these work to trade for the insignia?” 

“Come back when  **Felt gets here.** I’ll tell ya your chances then.” And with that, she was pushed out the door. Looking around, she sat down on the steps of the porch trying to get comfortable while waiting for the thief. 

~Time Skip~

The sky was beginning to turn orange, preparing for the sun to finally take a rest for the day as Sumiko stared at the dwellers of the slums who were creeping closer.  **“I guess, in any world, there are people with money and people without. It sure is easy to tell the difference here.”** Before memories of the past could take over, a shadow stood over here. 

“Hey, what’re you doing there? You’re in my way.” A boyish voice spoke, prompting Sumiko to look up. In front of her was a small, skinny boy with short golden hair and a long, red scarf around his neck. 

**“Felt!”** She called out. 

**“You know me?”** He asked. 

“Well not personally. It’s more like I know your work.” She shook her head, getting back on topic. “Anyway,  **I’ve been waiting for you!”**

Felt glared at her suspiciously.  **“What for?** I ain’t got no money to give ya’ if you are tryin’ to rob me.” 

“Rob you?” Sumiko giggled. “Does it seem like I’ll be able to catch you if you ran? No,  **I want to negotiate for the insignia you have.”**

With those words, Felt relaxed a bit, tension releasing from his tense body.  **“Oh, so that’s it, huh? All right, I’ll hear you out.”** Walking past the girl standing on the porch, he walked straight up to the door and knocked three times. 

**“For a rat…”**

**“Poison”** Felt interjected. 

**“For a white whale…”**

**“A harpoon.”** He said as he looked around uninterested in the current, albeit weird, conversation. 

**“To the noble dragon lord, we are…”**

**“Shit bags.** Let’s go Old Man Rom. I ain’t got all night.” Felt said as the door opened up. 

As the little teen sat himself at the bar, Sumiko followed close behind, sitting herself to the left of him. The old man brought out a glass of what looked like milk and slid it over to the kid who quickly drank it.  **“Hey, Old Man Rom, did you water down this milk? It’s nasty.”**

**“Hey, I give you something outta the goodness of my heart, and you call it gross?”** As Sumiko observed the two’s relationship, she could tell that it was very similar to one of a grandson and his grandfather as Old Man Rom ruffled Felt’s hair. 

**“You two are closer than I had expected.”** she remarked. “I almost feel left out here.” 

“Well, if you feel so jealous, why don’t you let him mess up your hair?” The golden teen snickered, presumably at the image it evoked. 

“You know what? I'll keep to my side of the table and stay outta yours.” Sumiko said as she pushed her chair back away from Rom, who was already reaching out towards her head. “I've had more than my fair share of people trying to touch my hair today.” 

Felt set his cup down on the bar, turning towards the black haired girl.  **“Okay, well, why don’t we get down to business? How much will you pay for it?”**

“You are a shrewd businessman, not wasting any time at all.” Sumiko sighed, eyes closing for a moment before reopening.  **“Before I answer, you do have the insignia, right?”**

**“Of course I do!”** He said as he pulled out a small pin like object, with a golden design and a red gem in the middle.  **“See?”**

Handing it over to Old Man Rom, he inspected it, as Felt began his rundown of the stolen good.  **“This one’s got a jewel in it, so I had to work pretty hard to get it. If you can pay me enough to match my effort, we’ll both be happy.”**

**“I have no money.”** Sumiko said as she watched his reaction. ”But I do have something to trade with.”

This cut off any protests that Felt might’ve had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is a-done! This is halfway through episode 2 for anyone who is wondering.  
> ~ I did get a comment on how someone would like to see the comedic aspects of the original anime a bit more, so I'll address that here in case anyone else was curious. As I watched the show, Subaru's reliance on comedy sometimes made it seem like he always fell to making others feel either uncomfortable or weirded out by him. I wanted to, in lieu of better words, 'fix' that about him when changing his gender. Another reason why I didn't include that is when looking at the differences in gender (this is personal opinion/experience) females tend to be more sullen or less jokey in certain experiences, unless they have a light hearted personality. Sumiko is a little more calm with certain situations, and obviously not as comedic. This is to also bring out the serious aspects of the anime a bit more too. While I personally enjoy funny stories, I do also like angst, so that is what I will be trying to focus on in this story. However.... perhaps a future situation will demonstrate Sumiko's comedy? We'll have to see. Currently, the first four chapters will be for world building and plot.   
> Anyways, I hope everyone has enjoyed reading the newest chapter! As always, leave thoughts and comments below and happy reading!


	4. Of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumiko, having reached the loot house, is now trying to barter for the insignia. Will someone prevent her victory? Or is evil welling up from the surface to consume her?

Previously: **“I have no money.”** Sumiko said as she watched his reaction. "But I do have something to trade with.”

This cut off any protests that Felt might’ve had. 

**_Chapter 4: Of the End_ **

Pulling out her phone, Sumiko showed it off to the two who looked at the item in her hand. **“What I have here is a magical device that can stop time for everyone, everywhere...** with a flash of light. **A “cell phone”!”**

Felt and Old Man Rom leaned in closer to the object. **“What’s that?”** The small teen asked. 

**“Never seen one of those before.”** The old man stated.

Flipping the phone open, she opened up the camera and took a picture of the thief and drunkard. **“Take this! Nine shots per second: Continuous Shot!”**

Closing their eyes against the shocking white sensation, they both yelled out. **“Whoa! Hey! What’s that sound? And that was too bright!”**

 **“Are you tryin’ to kill me? Don’t you go makin’ light of this old man with dodgy tricks like that!”** The Giant started to stand up straight, easily towering over the golden and black haired teens. 

_‘This is going to go bad if I don’t explain myself.’_ Shifting the screen of the phone towards Rom and Felt, Sumiko showed them the photo of themselves. **“Now, hold on.** It’s you guys! In a picture, now forever encaptured for all of time. At least until someone deletes it.” 

**“That’s me and Felt’s faces.”** The white browed man commented as he inspected the device. **“What sort of magic is that?”**

Sumiko grinned as she watched them fall into her trap. _‘Hook, line, and sinker!’_ **“I told you, it’s a mystical item that can freeze a moment in time. With this, you can capture moments in time and store them in here.”** _‘Hopefully this will work. Otherwise I got nothing.’_

Felt took the device and began to press random buttons as he examined the phone. **“I see! That is amazing!”**

 **“Never seen the like. Is that one of the “metia” I’ve been hearing about lately?”** Rom stated as he watched Felt play with it. 

Sumiko had never heard of that word before. **“Metia?”** She asked. 

**“It’s the name for devices that let people who haven’t opened the gate use magic, like real magic users.”** Old Man Rom remarked as he observed Sumiko. “Though, **it’s my first time** seeing **a metia, too. But I’d say there’s no doubt it’ll fetch more than that insignia.”** The black haired girl lit up with his remake. 

Felt practically had dollar signs in his eyes **.** “More than the insignia…?”

 **“Then that settles it! This cell phone for the insignia!”** Sumiko exclaimed, hand outstretched in front of her, ready to claim her prize. 

**“Nope. Not yet.”**

**“Why not?”**

Felt smirked as he watched the female mentally droop to the floor. **“You’re not the only one I’m negotiating with for this.”**

 **“Huh?”** She gasped, dismayed at the news. “You had a buyer set up already?”

 **“Besides, I nabbed this insignia because I was asked to. My client told me I could get ten holy coins for it.”** The blonde teen offhandedly waved his hand towards the girl.

 **“You already had a deal with the one you stole it for?”** Swinging her head towards the Giant, she began to grill him. “How much is the metia worth? Who is the client? Do they-” She was cut off by the man. 

Before answering, the old man inspected the item once more. **“That metia you’ve got is worth at least twenty holy coins… No, there are probably fanciers out there who’d pay more for a thing like that.”**

It was easy to see the excitement Felt had towards the idea of the metia being worth more. **"Really!? That means I can get away with overcharging for it! Don’t worry. Negotiations will be held here. If a little thing like me dealt with them alone, I’d be sunk if a client decided to bilk me. But with Old Man Rom here, I don’t have to worry.”** Chuckling, Felt was stopped by a knock on the door. 

**“Do they know the password?”** Rom asked as they glanced at the door with apprehension. 

Felt shook his head. **“Oh, I didn’t mention it.”** Hopping off of the chair, he walked towards the door. **“That’s probably for me. I’ll go check.”**

Sumiko and the Giant watched him as he prepared to meet the person on the other side of the door. **“You’re okay with letting** him **use you like this?”** She asked. 

Old Man Rom smiled as he watched his proclaimed grandson. **“Well, it ain’t like we’re total strangers.”** He stood up from behind the bar and began to lumber around it, before grabbing a massive club with spikes on the tip of it. **“I’ve known** him **a long time, so I’ll help** him **out.”**

The slight female only gave a slight whimper after seeing the massive weapon in the Giant’s hands. **“You know,** I’d probably run away from someone who looks like you if they approached me like that.” 

He only stared at her for a moment before replying. **“Everyone around here is just desperate to survive.”** As the old man hid the club behind the bar and resumed looming over his guest. **“It’s common for youngsters to join forces with others in similar situations, to keep themselves alive. But Felt ain’t cut out for that. That’s why I gotta look out for** him.”

“You guys have a great relationship…” Sumiko remarked with sadness in her voice. 

Before she and Rom could continue their conversation, Felt interrupted them. **“I was right. It was for me. Over here. Care to sit down?”** As Felt pointed to a table, a woman walked in. 

**“There seem to be several outsiders here.”** The woman’s voice was low, seeming to be aimed towards seducing potential targets. 

Setting his heads behind his head, Felt took on the appearance of someone who was unwary. **“Well, I’d be in trouble if you bilked me. We weaklings have our own brand of smarts.”**

The woman began to walk closer to the table, hips sashaying to the side almost unintentionally. Wearing black and purple, Sumiko was reminded of many villains from her world’s entertainment items. **“I know this older fellow, but who is the** other person **?”** The woman asked, finally coming to a stop at the table. 

Felt walked in front of the mysterious woman, almost seeming to shield Sumiko from her sight. **“This** person is **your rival.** She’s **the other person negotiating with me.”**

A period of silence passed as the two women observed one another. The woman who had just walked in was wearing a dress, revealing her curves as much as possible without appearing to be showing off too much. Her long black hair was braided to the side, accented with only a purple lotus flower. A purple feathered boa held up a cape that seemed to be red on the inside. Overall, Sumiko could feel shivers from the atmosphere of the woman. 

**~Time Skip~**

As the woman finished off her cup of ale, Felt explained the situation between him and Sumiko. 

**“I see. I understand the situation now.”** She said as she licked her lips almost erotically. 

Felt motioned to Sumiko as she spoke to the woman in the dress. **“So that means you two will be bidding against each other.”** As Felt observed the two’s interactions with one another, he continued with his spiel. **“I don’t really care who gets the insignia, so I’ll sell it to the highest bidder.”**

The woman smiled, a provocative smile on her lips. **“I think I like that personality of yours. And how much did this young** girl **bid?”**

Sumiko pulled out the phone and quickly took a picture of the offsetting woman, and showed it to her. **“I’m putting up this metia. It’s a rare item, probably the only one of its kind in this world.”** Motioning towards the Giant who was looming over the table behind Felt, she started to speak again. “ **”That muscleman tells me it’s worth no less than twenty holy coins.”**

The woman paused in thought. **“A metia....As it happens, the client sent me with some extra funds. Just so I’d be prepared to sweeten the deal.”**

 **“The client… So you were asked to fetch it, too?”** Sumiko asked, as one of her hands beneath the table started to clench in unease. 

**“That’s right. The client is the one who wants it. Would you happen to be in the same business?”** The unnamed woman said as she watched the young girl shift uneasily in front of her. “Are you feeling okay? You seem...nervous for some odd reason.” 

Sumiko laughed nervously as she cussed herself out for being so transparent. “Ah, ya! I’m just a little cold. And no, I am not in the same business. Honestly, I am as broke as can be currently!” 

After an awkward pause between everyone, Felt spoke up again. **“So, this unemployed** chick **has named a price that puts** her **far in the lead. What price is your master putting on it?”**

The black haired vixen pulled out a black bag and tipped it onto the table, silver coins gushing out till they spilled onto the surface. 

The only sound that was heard for a moment was a weird half shriek from Felt. 

Clearing his throat, Old Man Rom began to count out the coins. **“Twenty, exactly.”**

 **“These are all the holy coins my employer sent with me. Are they not quite enough?”** The woman asked, though her voice portrayed the smugness she had at that moment. 

Rom was quick to speak up as he watched Sumiko’s face fall. “Don’t give up right away **! I told you, your metia is worth no less than twenty….As I see it, victory in this deal is leaning** towards Sumiko **.”** Turning towards the original buyer, Rom strictly began to speak. **“Sorry for you and your employer, but you’d better bag up those coins and leave.”**

Sumiko couldn’t hide the joy on her face. _‘I got it! Now Emi won’t die by coming here!’_ Unable to stop herself, she began to do a little happy dance, which garnered glances of confusion from everyone around her. “What? Do you guys not do this here? Happy dances?” Merely cocking their heads, Sumiko could see the question on their faces. 

Felt shook his head as he spoke up. **“No one said anything. Go as crazy as you want. I don’t care, as long as I get my profit.”**

“Oh, okay. **Sorry, Elsa-san. You’ll probably get in trouble, huh?”** Sumiko asked as she struggled to garner up sympathy for the foreboding woman who looked at her with fake smiles. 

**“It cannot be helped. It was my employer’s fault for trying to underpay.”** The cloaked woman grabbed another cup of ale, gulping it down quickly. Once she finished, she licked her lips, getting the foam that remained. **“ I shall take my leave now.** But before I leave, I have a question for you, Sumiko, I presume. Out of curiosity, **what do you intend to do with that insignia?”**

Shocked at the fact that the woman asked her a question directly, she struggled to form an answer. _‘Telling the truth shouldn’t be an issue right? Felt is getting what he wants and the woman technically has a bunch of coins she could run off with_ **.’** “I am going to find Emi and give it to him.” 

Rom and Felt gasped, the atmosphere of the room growing more harsh than it was before. 

The woman brought forth an ice cold smile, eyes going blank. **“So… You’re with them, then.”**

In a harsh sensation of shock, Sumiko was grabbed by Felt and thrown to the floor. Feeling sharp pain in her back, she shouted out loud. **“Wh-What?”**

Felt glared at her, shocked at the nativity she was showing the enemy in the room. **“Do you want to die?!”** He yelled as she began to climb off of her. 

**“Oh, my. You dodged my strike.”** Felt and Sumiko looked over, greeted with the sight of the woman holding a long, curved blade which glinted in the sunlight menacingly. 

Sumiko quivered, pupils rapidly dilating in fear. ‘ _Wh-What’s going on? Why is she like this!’_ Before she could do anything, a shout came from the side of her and Felt, thundering feet rushing towards the weapon wielding woman. Old Man Rom swung his club haphazardly, anger lining his voice. The woman merely jumped onto the table, avoiding the strike that broke the flooring. Quickly winding back up, he thrusted his weapon down to the table, smashing it into bits. 

As the woman jumped up, she shouted towards the old man. **“This is my first battle to the death with a giant!”**

 **“Quiet,** you vixen! **I’ll grind you up and feed you to the rats!”** Rom responded as he set himself into a readying stance and once again started to charge forward to being his attack. 

Back and forth the two went, smashing tables and spots in the floor to pieces. The woman kept managing to deflect Old Man Rom’s wide berth of volley, even with the clear size difference between her and the Giant. Back and forth the woman went, almost seeming to tease the man as he continuously missed his target. 

**“This is bad!** Will he be able to beat her?” Sumiko asked as her features became pinched with worry. 

Felt glanced behind him to look at the girl he was shielding from the malicious woman. **“Don’t worry. There’s no way Old Man Rom will lose.”** His voice was full of pride for his adoptive grandfather. 

**“Take this!”** The old man yelled as he put all of his weight into his next swing. All of a sudden, blood spattered onto the floor surrounding the two fighting adults. Gasping, Rom tried to breath past the pain as he collapsed onto the floor. 

**“Old Man Rom!”** Felt screamed. 

His arm clattered to the ground, not attached to the Giant. **“Damn it!”** Rom screamed out. 

**“I forgot to say-”** The woman began to say, before getting interrupted by her opponent. 

**“I can take you with me, at least!”** Trying to pull himself up, Old Man Rom started to pant heavily as sweat beads dropped off of him. However, the woman strode towards him, holding a broken bottle. As she loomed over him, she thrusted the glass into his gut, spattering more blood everywhere. 

Smiling ominously, she looked at him with empty eyes. **“Thank you for the milk.”**

Groaning, blood began to pool in his mouth, streaming out behind his teeth before the pressure overwhelmed him. Coughing, blood spewed out as he tried to reach his arm out for the two teens hiding in the corner of the room. “R-Run…” Rom gasped. They watched as his arm fell with his last breath. 

**“I shall return this.”** The woman said as she placed the glass down onto the bar floor. 

Felt shivered as he stood up, voice teeming with rage. **“You bitch… How dare you?”**

 **“Oh? It seems you have more courage than your friend there.”** She pulled herself up as she began to taunt the distraught boy. **“But if you resist, you may very well get hurt.”**

 **“Like you don’t intend to kill me either way, you psychopath!”** The blonde haired boy growled as he wiped his face of the blood. 

The woman started to twirl her blade before pointing it at Felt. **“If you move around, my hands might slip. I’m quite rough at handling blades, you see.”**

Sumiko began to reach her hand out to the boy, but was stopped by the resigned look in his eyes. **“Sorry you got caught up in this. I-”** Running forward, Felt screamed in his mind **_‘Blessing of the Wind,’_** causing him to begin to get faster, almost disappearing to the naked eyes. Swinging his blade down, Felt narrowly missed the venomous woman as she lovingly looked at his despair. 

**“How wonderful. I can see you are loved by this world.”** She said as she blinked, a blank look entering her eyes. **“I envy you!”** Swinging her blade down the middle of Felt, blood splattered across the room with a sickening squelch. 

“No!” Sumiko screamed as she watched the cruel actions in disbelief. The thief’s body fell to the floor, tears swelling behind closed eyes. 

As the woman turned, she looked at the still girl sitting on the floor in shock. **“The old man and the** boy **have fallen, yet you aren't moving. Have you given up?”**

As Sumiko struggled to stand up, the woman strode closer. **_‘D-Damn it…_ ** _Why won’t you move! Move!’_ When she was finally stood up, she was kicked to the ground, back against the wall. 

“It’s a little disappointing that it took you so long. I don’t have enough time to play with you now.” The woman mocked as she looked over at the corpses of Felt and Old Man Rom. “These two were so much fun!” 

“Shut up!” Sumiko screamed. Suddenly, flashes of the last time she had died entered her mind. _‘No...no. That can’t be true!’_

Taking her stillness as resignation, the woman sashayed over to the young girl. **“It’s time to end this. I shall send you to meet the angels.”**

Sumiko could only watch as the woman rushed towards her, eyes glowing in the darkness of the room. _‘Move! Damn it body! Move before I die!’_ As the vixen swung her blade, Sumiko could feel a dull pain tickle the back of her senses before her body fell to the ground. 

The woman moaned, cheeks turning red as she panted obscenely. “Oh, I felt that” She strode over to Sumiko and knelt down to her body, pulling up her jacket to show the wide cut. **“As I thought...Your guts have such a lovely color!”**

**_‘It hurts… It hurts…’_ **

**_‘It hurts.... It hurts…’_ **

**_‘It hurts… It hurts…’_ **

**“It… doesn’t hurt? Does it hurt? Are you suffering? In pain? Sad? Do you want to die?”** The woman crooned watching Sumiko struggle to breath. 

**_‘Die?’_ **

**_‘Am I dead? Am I still alive? When will I die? When will I die?’_ **

**“Slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly…”** Her eyes glinted with delight from the reactions her victim was showing her. 

**_‘I’m scared… I’m scared,,,’_ **

**_‘I’m scared! I’m scared! I’m scared! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die! I’m gonna die!’_ **

**“Yes, you’re slowly losing body heat...You’re slowly growing cold…”** Black orbs blazed as they sent Sumiko away. 

**_‘Oh… I’m dead.’_ **

As Sumiko opened her eyes, she saw the merchant from earlier again. Gasping for breath, she watched as the man spoke to her. 

**“What’s the matter,** girl? **You look like you’ve seen a ghost.** Girl? **You okay?”** The man asked, face neutral as he glanced around at the people around the market for help. 

**“I have no idea what’s going on anymore…”** The black haired teen whispered before collapsing onto the ground. Darkness blissfully welcomed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2 is finished! I hope everyone likes this chapter as I had a bit of a problem with the fight scene. I am beginning to divulge from some of the dialogue now as (a little bit at least) Sumiko gets exposed to this world more and more. I am just debating on if I want to make her more cynical... What do you guys think?  
> To keep this note short, I will just end things here! Hope the chapter was good, and let me know your thoughts in the comment below!  
> Happy reading!  
> (Also, I know that this was posted a day early but I super excited to get it out as soon as possible. So this is Saturday's chapter!)


	5. Reunion with...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determined to avoid the terrible fate that has fallen upon her companions of the past, how will Sumiko face this loop?

Previously:  **“I have no idea what’s going on anymore…”** The black haired teen whispered before collapsing onto the ground. Darkness blissfully welcomed her. 

**_Chapter 5: Reunion with..._ **

Feeling splashes of water on her face, Sumiko blearily opened her eyes. The merchant was waving his hand in front of her, concern shining on his face.  **“Are you okay? Here, forget the money. Just take these.”**

Taking the apples from the merchant, Sumiko looked around, seeing the crowd staring at her.  _ ‘I’m...back. Again.’  _ “I’m fine. Thank you for the help. Again.” She said as she walked away from the stand.  _ ‘What do I do? I...I can’t just keep running aimlessly in circles. I need to figure out how to save everyone. I...can’t go through that again.’  _ Seeing a flash of white, Sumiko paused in the street, observing as a white haired male searched his pockets. 

“Where is it? Where is it?”  _ ‘Emi?’  _ Before she could go to the half-elf, a short boy with a long red scarf bumped into her shoulder, shouting out an apology as he continued on his way.  _ ‘Felt? Was that you?’  _

Sumiko followed after the boy, though she eventually stopped at the same dark alley that she passed through. “Gods, I hope no one tries their bullshit again.” She sighed, taking a glance around. The quiet thud of feet on the stone ground and a snickering voice answered her prayers. 

**“What’re you babbling about?”** It was the three stooges trio, all present and accounted for.

_ ‘Goddamn it. Do they just sit here all fucking day? And I bet I know what they are gonna say-’  _ Opening her mouth, Sumiko bgan to speak as one of the thugs started to threaten her.

“If you don’t wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you’ve got!” **  
** **“If you don’t wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you’ve got!**

Bowl Cut immediately started to yell at the joking tone she took up with them. “Are you making fun of us?” 

**“Would you stop it already?** Y'all must not have any lives at all. Go get some hobbies or something. It’ll do ya some good.” Clenching the bag, the black haired teen glanced behind the group, trying to see if she could spot a way out. 

**“You think you can mouth off to us?”** Chains whipped out his dual knives, spinning them dangerously. 

_ ‘This isn’t even funny at this point.’  _ **“You’re in my way! I have somewhere I need to go!”** Rushing past them, Sumiko suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower back before she collapsed onto the cold ground. As she reached behind her, she felt the sharp steel cut = her fingertips. 

The thudding in Sumiko’s ears grew louder as she tried to futilely listen to the conversation going on above her. Coughing, she watched a bright red pool flow around her.  _ ‘ _ **_Huh,_ ** _ it almost looks...pretty…”  _ Sumiko’s sight faded away. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Restart~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**“Well** girl?  **You want this appa?”**

‘So I’m back at the merchant again.’ Realizing that the man was beginning to glare at her, she started to speak. “Oh! Sorry. Nope! I have somewhere else to be.” 

Walking away from the stand, Sumiko headed towards a shaded area, setting her bag down before she started to check herself over.  _ ‘Ehh? What are these...stars doing on me? I never had any tattoos in my world.’  _ On Sumiko’s stomach, there was a small constellation made up of three large stars in a crooked line.  _ ‘Maybe it’s nothing’  _

“What about my ability? It doesn’t seem like something I can normally do…” The black haired teen leaned against the building. “It seems that I can resume life from a certain save point. But it only activates when I die? Damn it! I guess I’ll call it  **Return by Death** for now. This way explaining this skill won’t be super confusing.” 

Standing up, Sumiko went off into the market once again. As she walked past a family of three carrying a bag of big tomatoes, one fell out of the ground and was immediately crushed under the wheel of a passing carriage. Feeling a sudden pain in her head, Sumiko crouched close to the ground, seeing the frightening images of the dead bodies of Felt, Emi, and Old Man Rom around her. 

“That...bitch! She won’t stop, will she? I...have to go help them out. Or else they will just end up dying again!” Sumiko cried out, running back towards the appa merchant. “Hey, have you seen any thefts recently?” 

“Broke girl?” The merchant paused, eyebrows quirked curiously. “Yes, though it was a little odd. Magic was being used, almost hit my stand a couple of times.  **Things that looked like icicles flew around and lodged in the wall. But they disappeared fast.”**

‘ _ That must’ve been Emi and his powers!’  _ “Thanks man, I really appreciate it.” Sumiko said, before beginning to turn away. 

The green haired man’s voice stopped her. “It wasn’t that big of a deal. Another broke kid helped my daughter out when she was lost. I guess I was reminded of him by you.” 

Sumiko thought back to the half-elf.  **“I guess fate is a compelling force, too…”**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the girl was heading towards the slums, she was stopped by the three men in an alley all over again. “Dang it! I didn’t want to go through any alleys!”

**“What are you babbling about?”** Bowl Cut cut in, as his eyes sharpened upon his target.

**“If you don’t wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you’ve got!”** Chains yelled, reaching towards his waist. 

**“I’m getting sick of seeing your faces, Larry, Moe, and Curly.”** Sumiko sighed, before she began to yell out for guards.  _ ‘I hope there are police of some sort in this world.’  _

Bowl Cut started to twitch nervously.  **“What the hell you bastard?”**

Ignoring his hoarse shout, she continued.  **“Someone! P-Please, I need** help!” 

**“Damn it, shut up”** One of the thieves cried out. 

**“No, don’t touch me… Stop.”** _ ‘Please answer my cries. I don’t want to die like this again.’  _ Seeing as the group of thugs began to slide in close, Sumiko backed up, until she hit a solid wall of strength. Looking up, she noticed bright, red hair which was practically glowing in the sunset. Sky blue eyes held a cold look as the mysterious male looked over at the group of threats. 

**“Red hair. And a knight’s sword, with scratches made by dragon claws. It can’t be. Reinhard? The master swordsman, Reinhard?”** Bowl Cut asked when no one else made the motion of moving first. 

The now named man, Reinhard, smiled, nodding as he looked at the female who was backed against him.  **“Seems I needn't introduce myself. Though that nickname is a bit much. I don’t know how much my modest strength could aid** her **. But if you wish to resort to extreme measures, as a knight, I would have to fight back.”** Reinhard glared at the men coldly as he placed his hand on the handle of the sword. 

**“S-Screw this! It’s not worth it!”** Pirate yelled as he and his friends all sped away from the alley as quickly as possible. 

Stepping away from Reinhard, Sumiko bowed as she thanked him. “Thank you for saving me! I was in a bit of a pickle before you came....” 

Blinking the redhead looked her over, making not of the unusual features and items she held.  **“No need for such formality. Once it was three against two, they lost their advantage.”**

“Even so,” Sumiko paused, trying to think of a way to not insult the kind man. “You could have ignored me. I’m sure this was somewhat troublesome for you.”

Shaking his head, Reinhard chuckled. “It was no trouble at all.  **As far as it goes, you were right to call for the guards.”**

“So you’re a guard huh? Interesting outfit you got. Do all guards dress like you?” Sumiko asked. 

“It just so happens that I am off work today! So I don’t have the typical uniform on.” Reinhard said as he walked the black haired girl out of the alley.. “But  **you have quite the unusual hair, apparel, and name. What nation are you from? At the moment, Lugunica is a bit more restive than in peacetime. If you have a problem, I’d be glad to help you.”**

Before she could stop herself, the question practically dropped out of her mouth.  **“Would you come to the loot house?”** As if on cue, the sensation of the blade cutting into her flesh started to burn upon her skin.  **“N-Never mind… Forget it. I’ll handle the rest on my own, somehow.** Walking away, she paused and looked at the man. **“I’d appreciate it if you could deliver a message though.”**

“I would be honored to do so **. To Whom? And What?”** He asked as they looked at one another. 

“His name is Emi, a half-elf with white hair and white robes.” Sumiko stared at his face, trying to convey the desperation she felt.  **“If you see** him,  **tell** him  **not to go near the loot house, no matter what. I’ll find what** he’s  **looking for and bring it to** him  **myself.”**

Reinhard nodded and shook the girl’s hand.  **“Very well. If I see** him **, I shall relay your message.”**

**“Thanks. I’ll repay you one day!”** Sumiko waved as she ran off into the slums direction.

**“Alright. Take care.”** Reinhard whispered as he watched her form disappear in the bright sunlight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, long time no see!  
> So bad news, I am going to have to pause this work until I get ahead by several chapters. So for three weeks, I will not be updating this story. I missed posting the last two weekends because the weekend of Halloween, I was at a wedding and out of town. Last weekend was my birthday so I was busy with friends and family.   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to see you soon!  
> Happy reading.


End file.
